Keep Living
by Profiling1428
Summary: You are Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's cousin. Damon coming to the rescue. Damon X Reader


The scene takes place in Mystic Falls and you have been living with your cousins for a few years. Who I mean by your cousins you may ask? I mean Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. You know that Bonnie is a witch, Caroline Forbes, Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vampires, Tyler is a werewolf, and Alaric is a vampire hunter.

You moved to Mystic Falls because of a house fire that started and killed your family. So you called Jenna and told her you would be coming to live with them. Of course Jenna was thrilled so was Elena and Jeremy. Hadn't planned on getting involved with anyone since your last boyfriend. Your last boyfriend was abusive. He got abusive when he was drunk or when he couldn't get any action with you, if you get my drift. Anyways, here you are in Mystic Falls and your life forever changed.

You and Damon instantly clicked. You told each other everything. Little did you know you both were falling for each other. Now you guys have been dating for a while and happy. You liked him ever since you arrived in this glorious town. From the time you arrived to now, Damon feels like he has to protect you from the things he is or any other supernatural character. It's sweet of him to think he needs to protect you but with you family being hunters, you knew what you needed to do. Of course you guys argue the point on who needs protecting and who doesn't, but the only thing about your relationship with Damon was, he knew how to charm you into giving in.

"Damon, I don't see what you're doing telling me what to do or what not to do. Because we both know I'm just going to do it anyways," you huffed and puffed at Damon.  
"I know and that is why I have to protect you. That is why I tell you not to do anything stupid or reckless because I truly and deeply care for you, (y/n)" he spoke tenderly.  
"I care about you too Damon, but what I can't do is sit by and watch this monster kill the people I care about," you kept rambling.  
"Again I know. I've been in your position before. Hell I still am. Just trying to protect you is a job in itself. You are the most stubborn, hot-headed, exciting, bad-ass, wonderful woman who has woken something within me that I thought was lost. But (y/n), I was wrong. when I met you, I felt something that missed so much but with more feeling more power. I felt like I had a purpose when we met and I see that now than I ever did before. You, my darling are worth arguing over. I and I mean that with every good intention in my body. I also want to keep you safe because if I don't I'll go mad without you," he reasoned calmly, tenderly and lovingly.  
"I...You know what? You're amazing and without you pushing me to stay or scolding me not to do anything, I'd go crazy without you. I wouldn't be able to be with anyone like I am with you. I thank you for being so concerned for me and for being there for me as well," the look on your face just said it all. Plus it was kind of hard not to give in with the sweet look on your wonderful boyfriend's face. And that was the end of that argument. You wrapped your arms around Damon's neck and he wrapped on of his arms around your waist while the other hand slowly made its way to your face. He tucked a loose strand of you (h/c) behind your ear. The look in both of your eyes was complete adoration. He hand rest on your cheek. He looked at you intensely and lovingly before he kissed you long and passionately. Your hands wound in his black hair as he pulled you closer to deepen the kiss. After a while, you both pulled back so you could breathe. He rested his head against yours. You both breathed deeply and slowly. You pulled back from Damon just a bit to look at him. Startled, he opened his blue eyes to stare into your (e/c). You couldn't exactly figure out how you got so lucky Damon Salvatore, vampire, fell for you when he could have anybody he wanted with compulsion.  
"Why did you choose me?" wonder filling you.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Why did you choose me?" you questioned again.  
"I chose you because you were different than anybody else and there was just something about you that screamed help me," replied a very confused Damon.  
"Knowing you could have anybody with your compulsion. Why choose me?" you questioned again.  
"If I used compulsion for love it would be real. I wouldn't be able to feel the way I do if I compelled anybody into a relationship or into loving me," he answered. With being content with the answer he gave you molded yourself into him once again.

Next day everything seemed to be normal you went to the dance studio that you practiced at whenever you could. You were getting ready to end practice early and you heard the bell on the clang together.  
"I'll be ready to go in a minute Damon just give me a second" you exhaustedly said. You figured it was Damon because he was always there to pick you up after a practice. You turned around to be face to face with James. James is the vampire who killed your family and set you house ablaze. He had followed you from California all the way to Mystic Falls to finish the job that he started.  
"Wrong person dear," he taunted.  
"You. What are you doing here?" aggravated you question.  
"Just to finish the job that I started but I do have to say. You are one hard person to kill. Want to know why?" he taunted again. As you were getting ready to speak he cut you off. "I personally say because you weren't home when I was supposed to kill you. You were out hunting the things like me but I had orders to kill you and that's what intend on doing. I'm here to finish the job!"

He lunged forward to attack but you side stepped him. So, he starts throwing punches that you easily deflect. You got a few swing thrown but by the time you went to throw in another punch, he catches your wrist and pulls out a wicked looking blade. You try pulling away but can't. Every time you try pulling away he just laughs hysterically. Finally, he gets tired of playing around and stabs you. He stabbed you through the stomach and through the ribs, puncturing one of your lungs. And that's when you realized that you were losing a lot of blood and your breathing became labored. He removed the knife from your ribs to laugh hysterically again and take off. You slid down the wall of the studio trying to steady yourself and breathe while you still had some air.  
"(Y/n)! Where are you?" a voice called out. All you could hear is muffled noises as you started fading into the blackness that tried over taking you. When the person that called out your name was right above you, all you could see was a pair of blue eyes full of concern and worry look you all over. Damon found the spots that you were bleeding profusely from because your grey shirt was covered in your blood. He slid down the wall right next to you and put you in his lap. Your head lying against his chest with one of his arms wrapped around you and the other rubbing your arm.  
"Damon," you croaked.  
"I'm here. I'm not leaving," he whispered.  
"I...I love you," you breathed. You wanted to tell Damon before now but at this moment you thought it was no better time then now.  
"I wish you would have told me sooner. (Y/n), I love you too," he told you back full of sadness and pain. With each breath everything hurt and the darkness got closer.  
"I thought now was the perfect time to tell you, I love you," a joke that turned bad.  
"Right now is perfect," Damon agreed. Suddenly he gets an idea and he puts the plan into action.  
"Stay with me (y/n). C'mon baby you got to stay with me." he insisted. Damon bit his wrist and told you to drink. You starting refusing and he told you it was the only way to save your life because you both know that you aren't ready to die yet. So, you reluctantly took his bloody wrist. You drop his wrist and your body goes limp. Damon checked your pulse. As him being a vampire he couldn't hear you heart beat and he couldn't feel your pulse. He thought all hope was lost. Damon thought he lost you forever. He thought he was too late to save you. Damon intertwined his fingers in with yours and he gave a light squeeze to them. When he didn't feel anything for a moment, he started to give up. What surprised him next was that you squeezed his fingers back.  
"I would never give up on you Damon even if my life depended on it," you told him. With tears in his eyes he managed to smile. Then all of a sudden he leans down and passionately, lovingly, and fervently kisses you with a longing fire. When he pulls back he tells you something.  
"I saved you so you could keep living life even if your old one is over. You can have a fresh start of life with me forever," passion and love flooded the beautiful features of a man who needed you alive to keep him sane and in line.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too (y/n). And now let's take care of you and go hunt down the son of a bitch that did this to you."


End file.
